


Here

by crimson_wake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Closeted Character, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, M/M, Partying, References to Drugs, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is dragged to the last place he wants to be: a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi is introverted
> 
> This was inspired by a song called Here by Alessia Cara

Akaashi knew this was a mistake. He knew very well the party scene wasn't for him and he yet he came anyway. Why? If he had to say, it would've been peer pressure from his teammates. He glances from the living room of some stranger's home and into the kitchen, keeping an eye on his captain. This was the real reason he came. Someone had to make sure Bokuto would stay safe and out of trouble and who better than him? The setter looks back at the two college girls trying to talk to him. Did they know he was still in high school? What would they want with him?

"Excuse me," He cuts the girls off and they close their mouthes and stare up at him curiously with plastic red cups in their hands that reeked of strong liquor. He fights the urge to crinkle his nose and cringe as he continues, "I'm just here to watch my friend. So, I'll be over here." He points to the corner of the room before the two scoff and walk off, the clinking of their abundance of jewelry ringing irritably in his ears. Akaashi hadn't told anybody but he didn't exactly have an interest in girls. He steps back into the corner of the room, a sense of disquiet keeping him grounded as he continues to eye Bokuto being as energetic and sociable as ever.

His team had only been there for several hours, although it felt like forever, and they were still full of energy. He couldn't tell if he was tired or just emotionally drained from the party- maybe both. The setter probably should keep a watchful out for his other team mates but they seemed they could handle themselves. Not to mention Bokuto had a certain knack for creating trouble and attracting unwanted attention. That was nothing new.

"You're pretty damn fine, baby," A drunk man approaches him with a friend and he remains silent, "Wanna boyfriend?"

"I'm not interested." He states simply, looking away from the inebriated man. He looks older then him by a few years, likely belonging to the college throwing this party. The man continues to talk to him despite his clear rejection, slurring and stumbling over his words as Akaashi blatantly ignores him.

He apologized ahead of time, at the beginning of the party, to his team mates if he seemed indifferent or uninterested since this wasn't exactly in his comfort zone. He didn't have any business here other than to watch over his foolish captain. The setter would rather be at home by himself as opposed to being in a room full of strangers who could care less about his well-being. He wishes people would stop asking him to dance or offer him drugs. Did it look like he was into that sort of thing? He'd smile and politely decline, telling the strangers to just enjoy the party with others rather than talk with him.

Why was he even here? It all seemed to be pointless.

Akaashi followed Bokuto outside as he cheered and greeted other people surrounding a bonfire. If he had to go out he wouldn't have willingly come here. He'd much rather spend time with the ace like he usually did. They'd discuss their big dreams and what they would do once they graduated high school and even college while a playlist of music neither of them had ever heard of, but didn't mind, in the background of their talking. He loves those talks and hopes Bokuto feels the same.

"I'll be right back." The male whispers to the owl before leaving in search of a bathroom. He passes the kitchen that now seemed to be filled with girls gossiping about their own friends with others. Girls could be rather vicious if they wanted to be. When he finds the bathroom he peeks in to find a boy throwing up with a red plastic cup in his hand, unable to take the contents of the mixed hard liquor.

Oh god, why was he here?

When he returns to the bonfire his emerald eyes widen as he finds Bokuto with a girl in his lap, his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck. Akaashi can feel his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as he watches his love kiss someone else. And a girl at that. How could he possibly compete? He continued to watch the two out of shock on what he walked in on. The girl on top of him starting rolling her hips against his and he let out a pleasured grunt, causing a shiver to run down Akaashi's spine. He'd only ever heard such a noise when the other involuntarily made it. Such as when he spiked a volleyball especially hard. Bokuto's hands glide down her waist and firmly grab her ass and she lets out a surprised squeak before giggling.

Not wanting to see the scene any longer, the setter bolted back inside and shrunk himself as far into a corner under clouds of Marijuana as he could. He slowly slid down the wall as a his chest began to heave, fighting the urge to cry.

 _'Stop crying, stop crying.'_ He chants inside his head in hopes of the command working.

It doesn't.

A sob escapes from his mouth and he's glad the loud music blaring through out the house as well as people talking and laughing hide his cries. Hopefully none of his team mates, or even Bokuto, see him in this state. It was already humiliating enough to be having a break down at a party but he couldn't help it. He was in love with Bokuto and he made it perfectly clear he wasn't interested in him- or other guys for that matter.

After some time Akaashi rubs his hands down his face in thought. He gets up and leaves the house as he begins his descent down the oddly long driveway. He couldn't be in there any longer, it was suffocating him. The music, the drugs, the people, Bokuto- _everything_. The male unlocks his car and climbs in as he lets out a shaky sigh. Eventually his team mates would come back and he'd drive everyone home. He just couldn't wait until they could finally fucking leave.


End file.
